Let's Have Fun
by Ami670
Summary: A certain Team Neo Plasma grunt wants to have fun with a former Team Plasma grunt, which leads to crazy things. Rated M for many, MANY things. That includes language and rape. Duh.


**I'm surprised that my new computer doesn't have Microsoft Word. I think this computer needs surgery. Lol. So, basically until we get Microsoft Word, I'll be using NotePad. I'll write a few words, save it, and upload it here and finish it. Anyway, this is a new story I want to write, and I hope its okay for you. PS- I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
**

**Basically, this scene in Pokemon Black 2 inspired me to write this. I can't tell you what scene, but it is in Driftveil City. Alright, I'll tell you. At the end of this chapter. I promise :3!  
**

* * *

I used to work for Team Plasma two years ago. I used to work with Lord N. I know that I still called him that name. Even though I don't contribute with Team Plasma, deep down I care for N, and if I was still working, I would be on N's side.

I also heard that some of N's original Team Plasma Grunts thought that N betrayed them, since he left after that incident. I really couldn't believe that they betrayed him like that. But I believe that he didn't do anything wrong.

When I quit my job, I worked at a shop in Driftveil City. I also sold incenses. To be honest, I kind of enjoyed this job than working with Team Plasma, if you have Team Plasma Grunts who don't believe in anything.

So far, I worked there for 2 years, and still do. I even met the new protagonists, Rosa and Nate. They were nice people. I even heard that the original protagonists, Hilda and Hilbert, went on search to look for N. Even I didn't know where he was. But, all that I hoped was that he was okay. Wherever he was.

* * *

One day, I came outside from my job. I felt the fresh air again. Driftveil City looked very different than two years ago. There were originally houses, now there are apartments. I even live in one of the apartments.

That's when I saw a Team Plasma Grunt. It wasn't the one on N's side; it was on Ghetsis's side. Dear Arceus, I really didn't want to face any trouble. Not even today, not even any day. But I went over to the Team Plasma Grunt. I wasn't stupid; I just wanted to see what was going on. Okay. Maybe I was a _little_ stupid...

"What are you doing here?" My stupid self (me) asked.

All he did was smile. I kind of recognize him... Wait a minute. He is one of the grunts who threatened to_ kill_ the original protagonists.

"Come on, Fredrick." He said. "Let's have fun, like we used to do two years ago."

How dare he say my real name. I really didn't like it when people say my real name. They only addressed me as "Freddy".

"No." I said. "Remember. I don't work for Team Plasma anymore."

Little did I know that Rosa was right near the entrance.

"What?!" The grunt exclaimed. "You really don't want to...!"

I saw his hand raise up, and it almost hit me. Until Hugh came out of nowhere and face-palmed him, right in the forehead. I stepped back a little, while wincing a little. I didn't want to be part of this.

"Fine then!" The grunt said. "I'll go!"

He then ran away. Hugh looked at me. Rosa looked at me too.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay." I said.

"But, I'll never forgive that Team Plasma for what they did. To my sister." Hugh said.

Oh dear. I really didn't understand why Team Plasma stole the Purrloin he wanted to give to his sister. I sometimes really don't understand Team Plasma sometimes.

"Well then. Rosa, I'd like to see you battle Clay. I really want to see if you take the challenge." Hugh said, while walking away with Rosa.

I smiled to myself. And then I went back to work.

* * *

Now it was night time. The store was closing down. I was now returning to my apartment room. Soon enough, I was at my door (my room). Strangely, the door was unlocked. I could have swore I locked the door before I left earlier today. But I really wasn't in the mood.

I opened the door. I soon undressed myself until I heard a voice.

"Fredrick."

Shit. I was now in underwear (and I like sleeping in them). And I really don't want to face trouble or anything right now. That's when I walked to my bed. And I almost fainted. I saw the Team Plasma grunt (the one I saw earlier) on my bed. I almost threw a fit. No living soul, but me (duh), would go on my bed. He was eying me, and I felt disgusted. I did not want a pervert looking at me, even if I was in nothing.

"You look nice."

Why did I wear red boxers? Shit... Even if they had checker printings.

The grunt got up. Oh no... I really not facing him. That's when he pushed me against the wall. His eyes looked a little seductive. What in Arceus's mind gives this grunt to push me against the wall... without my permission?! Dammit...

His cold voice whispered, in my ear,

"You're coming with me..."

His hands were soon on me.

"Never in your fucking life." I said.

That's when I got him enraged. Oh shit, what did I do? I just made a grunt so mad, I think he'll hurt me. But no, instead he bit me. Hard. On the neck.

I screamed. I didn't want to face pain. Pain was the thing that feared me most. Nothing else matter.

He finally stopped biting me after a few minutes. Then I placed a hand at my neck. I could feel teeth-marks. I could also feel something warm; blood. This is going to scar my neck. And how would explain this to my friends... even the people who work with me?

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..." Then he bit me again, hard on the neck. That's when I screamed. And then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in a strange place. I was laying on something very comfy. I felt it with my hand. It felt...so silky. That's when I realized I was on a bed. It seemed that the sheets were made from silk.

Then I went to touch my area. To my surprise, my boxers were not on. Oh my Arceus. I was kidnapped. It took me forever to realize that. I was naked. I didn't feel like myself anymore.

Then I saw the door open. The same grunt, who bit my neck, walked in. No. I do not want to do anything right now except sulk at walls.

He smiled at me. I made a face that meant "fuck off dude'. But I knew he would be mad at me anyway.

That's when he jumped on me. Who the fuck gives this person, that I don't know his name, to jump on me without my god damn permission?! Then I tried squirming away from him, but his weight was on top of me, making me literally immobile.

"What's the matter, Fredrick?" He asked me. "You can't move because George, which is me, is on top of you?"

"Get off me!" I screamed.

Then George (if that is his name) placed his hand on my mouth, trying to close my mouth. The pressure was so...hard. I could feel my teeth about to break. But his hand was so strong.

"Why don't I show you something?" George told me.

He soon removed his hand away from my mouth. I took a breath. But, George picked me up bridal style. I let a shriek. But he would not listen to my complaints. He ran out of the room and led me to a room. I heard screams in the room. Strangely, the screams sounded very familiar. I slowly realized that the screams belonged to N.

But George opened the door. I saw N, and he was in pain. I looked and saw that he was not wearing his pants, or underwear. In horror, I saw Ghetsis. He looks different than the last time I saw him. I also thought he was in jail, but he must have escaped.

Then I saw his dick, inside N. I immediately closed my eyes. This image is now scarred in my mind. There was no way to get it out.

George finally closed the door. Well, which I heard him do. I sighed in relief. Then I opened my eyes.

"Listen Fredrick. That will happen to you if you do not obey what I say." He said.

I gulped. I had to follow his instructions, otherwise... I would end up like N. I would rather do anything for George instead that. That horrible _thing_.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Good boy."

Then we returned back in the room I woke up in. He placed me back on the bed. His eyes were soon looking into mine. His hands were holding down my arms, making my arms immobile. I couldn't help but stay immobile.

George started to suck on my neck. I moaned. This is the first time I felt like this. Usually, I would not think of sex, or whatever it was. I would think about happy, normal things, or what most people would think of. He ruined my thoughts when he placed his finger all around my chest, while sucking my neck. While fingering me, he started biting my neck. I couldn't help but let a moan escape my mouth. That feeling...

"Oh. You like that?" George said, stopping the moment.

Then I saw him, taking off his uniform. No. And I was surprised that he was wearing no underwear. I think Ghetsis needs brain surgery.

I used my free hands to cover my eyes. But George pulled them away.

"Remember what I told you."

Yes, I remembered what he told me. I was not stupid. Then George came closer. My head moved back a little.

I don't know how to describe this, but I felt something go inside of me. I let out a loud scream. And I bet everyone would hear it. I looked down, and I saw it inside. And I heard George shudder a little.

"Oh jeez. Fredrick. You are so tight."

Then I was blushing. It was that complement (or at least I thought it was) that was so...crazy. But, the thing inside me made me shudder too.

I don't know how long it was in there, but George soon pulled it out. I sighed in relief. But, my body is now scared. That's when I started to tremble. I almost cried.

"It's okay. I know it hurts."

George then planted a small kiss on my lips. So this is what a kiss feels like. I couldn't help but kiss back. His lips tasted really sweet. But I couldn't lay a finger on it. And George wouldn't stop kissing me, which made me kind of giggle.

But, George stopped after a while. I assumed he was tired. So I let him lay on me. I could hear him fall asleep. But not before he said this,

"You're staying here."

* * *

And 8 weeks later was the worst thing that happened to me. I don't remember how I remember it, but I do remember that I would continuously barf. I didn't know what that would mean. It could mean that I was sick. But I couldn't be sick.

Then I was forced to be checked on by Colress. Well, George forced me. Colress took lots of tests on me. And I would remember him shaking his head after the tests came out.

When the final test came out, which was a week later, Colress said,

"Fredrick. I can believe I'm saying this but, your pregnant."

George was there too. I can't believe it. _Your pregnant_. When I heard those words, I shuddered. I was a male, and males can't do that. They do something else instead, which George did. But, it took me forever to realize that anything can happen.

Then Colress said if I would do an abortion, but I refused. I didn't even want to kill it. I didn't want to kill something, and I never would. Then Colress asked if I thinking of adoption, but I couldn't _bare _to even let someone else take care of it, so I refused that too.

A week later, it took me a long to say this, but I am going to take care of the child.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.  
**

**Okay. I promised that I would tell you the scene. **

**When you enter Driftveil City, you will see a former Team Plasma Grunt and a new Team Plasma Grunt (which I thought would be the guy who sold Incenses, but meh). The newer Plasma grunt wants the former Grunt to "have fun", which they did 2 years ago. But, the former one refuses. Then Hugh comes out of nowhere and face palms the new Grunt. And then the new grunt runs off.**

**I don't think I got it right, since I didn't read all their texts. And yes, those grunts featured in the story ARE NOT their real names. I came up with them. And, I almost beat Pokemon Black 2. Bye bye!  
**


End file.
